peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Best Of Peel Vol 27
Tape ; Name *Best Of Peel Vol 27 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1991 *Another in the series of early 1990s Peel compilations, concentrating on the noisier and more experimental side of Peel's output. *Peel does not give the title of the Jonestown track for fear it will poison our minds. Tracklisting Part One *Angry Red Planet: 'Mediocrity (LP-Little Pigs, Little Pigs)' (Rough Trade) first track of a programme. might be 30 March 1991 *Manufacture: 'A Measured Response-Instant Addiction Mix (12 inch)' (Nettwerk Europe) 06 April 1991 *Pram: 'Dead Piano (LP-Gash)' (Howl) 06 April 1991 *Naked City: 'The Noose (LP-Torture Garden)' (Earache) 06 April 1991 *(chat with Andy Kershaw) 07 April 1991 *Tad: 'Crane's Cafe (LP-8 Way Santa)' (Sub Pop) 07 April 1991 *Autopsy: 'Retribution For The Dead (12 inch)' (Peaceville) 07 April 1991 *DJ Spike: 'Unsanity (LP-Invisible)' (Blanc) 07 April 1991 *Unsane N.Y.C.: 'This Town (7 inch)' (Treehouse) 07 April 1991 *Martin Frederix: 'Ennio (2x compilation LP-Pay It All Back Volume Three)' (On-U Sound) possibly 07 April 1991 *Darkthrone: Grave With A View (LP-Soulside Journey' (Peaceville) 07 April 1991 *Jonestown: 'Fuck Your High And Get You Up (Compilation 7 inch-Teriyaki Asthma Volume V)' (C/Z) 13 April 1991 *No Comment: 'A Mother's Crime (Compilation 7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!-The Record)' (Slap A Ham) 14 April 1991 *Mad Professor: 'Hi-Jacked To Jamaica (LP-Dub Me Crazy Part 11: Hi-Jacked To Xaymaca (Jamaica))' (Ariwa) 11 May 1991 *Pagan Death: 'Face In A Meat Slicer (Compilation LP-Something Weird: An Adventure Into The Unknown That Catapaults The Mind And The Body Into A Bizarre Tale Of A Wild Sound That Crashes Through The Supernatural)' (not on label) 18 May 1991 Part Two *One By One: 'Swirl/Kneejerk/Four Into Nothing (7 inch-World On Fire)' (Flat Earth) 20 April 1991 00:00 :(JP: 'A useful aggregation, as Andy Peebles might say.') *Godflesh: 'Slateman (7 inch)' (Earache) 20 April 1991 *Safehouse: 'Exactly (12 inch)' (Riff Raff) 20 April 1991 14:08- *Happy Fingers Institute: 'Commercial Rock (LP-Job Specimen)' (Bayou Logical Music) 20 April 1991 18:41 *High Risk Group: 'Daddy Rolex (7 inch)' (Harriet) 20 April 1991 22:35 *Chemical Dependency: 'Endless Death/Bad Acid (Compilation 7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!-The Record)' (Slap A Ham) 28:20 *Unrest: 'Sex Machine (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *Velvet Monkey: 'Rock The Nation (7 inch)' (Sub Pop) *Infest: 'Why Don't You? (Compilation 7 inch-Bllleeeeaaauuurrrrgghhh!-The Record)' (Slap A Ham) 05 May 1991 *Massacre: 'Succubus (LP-From Beyond)' (Earache) 05 May 1991 :(JP: I was just explaining, rather patronisingly, to Ivor our engineer that that sort of thing is called 'death metal', and he said, "Well it's pretty much died a death, hasn't it?" Not in my heart it hasn't.') '' 05 May 1991 *Cerebral Fix: 'Skate Drunk (LP-Life Sucks...And Then You Die!)' (Vinyl Solution) possibly 05 May 1991 ''check for clues *Hi-Rise: 'Ride The Rhythm' 11 May 1991 *Half Japanese: 'Everybody Knows (7 inch)' (Seminal Twang) 11 May 1991 File ;Name *best of peel vol 27 (with introductions) ;Length *00:47:08, 00:47:19 ;Other *Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to Mike. *n/a ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Available online Category: Mixtape